1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an electrical connector and more particularly to an electrical connector that is applied to the connection between a planar lattice array chip module and a circuit board. The electrical connector of the present invention ensures the electrical connection between two mating electrical components is more stable.
2. Description of Related Art
Presently, an electrical connector is used for connecting a planar lattice array chip module to a circuit board when an electrical connector is included in an electrical connector terminal.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,488,513 discloses an electrical connector having a high arrangement compressed to contact the mating electrical component. The electrical connector includes an insulating body and a plurality of electrical connector terminals. The electrical connector terminal is roughly C-shaped and the electrical connector terminal includes an upper elastic arm, a lower elastic arm, and a body portion. Both the upper and the lower elastic arm extend from the upper end and the lower end of the body portion. The lower elastic arm is roughly horizontal-shaped, and the end of the lower elastic arm compresses to contact the metal pad of the electrical component (such as the circuit board).
However, the drawback of the current technology is that the fatigue strength of the electrical connector terminal is poor. The elasticity of the electrical connector terminal fades due to long periods of compression, and this in turn affects the electrical connection between the two mating electrical components.